My First
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: Lily never really cared much for relationships, she simply went from one woman to another without any commitment. However though a one night stand with a green haired girl soon threatens to change all that. Gumi x Lily Some Miku x Luka, Kaito x Meiko
1. Chapter 1

Lily stared around the club, the loud music running through her head. Lily stared down at her drink and sipped it slowly. She looked at her close friend Luka sat next to her.

"Lily did you have to drag me here?" Luka asked the Blonde

"Come on Luka, no one helps me to pick up chicks better then you." Lily responded smiling

"Why didn't you just ask Meiko instead?" Luka asked

"I did but she said she was busy with what's his name...Kaito." Lily groaned "Besides you know what Meiko's like with Alcohol. You're a much better candidate for helping me"

"Lily as much as I'd like to help you in your adventure for a one night stand I can't stay anyway, I have to meet with Miku remember." The Pink haired girl

"Oh yeah your girlfriend" Lily sighed "What is it with you guys, everyone seems busy with their boyfriends or girlfriends. When did I become the only single one in the group?"

"Well, when was the last time you were actually in a relationship Lily?" Luka questioned

Lily just shrugged "Lily can't be tied down to one woman, she has to be wild and free"

"Well I guess then "Lily" is going to have to get girls by herself I'm already running late to meet Miku." Luka checked her phone for the time "Goodbye Lily" Luka waved

"Yeah, yeah see ya" Lily gave a weak wave to the Pink haired girl.

_'Whatever I don't need Luka to get a girl' _Lily lifted her self from her seat Lily looked at the dance floor and checked and through the crowds looking for anyone suitable enough for her.

_'Hmm, too short, too old' _Lily thought to herself _ 'Everyone in this godforsaken club isn't good enough'_ Lilysighed until she came across one girl _'Well hello..'_ A smirk grew across the blondes face. Lily admired the girl from a distance, she had unusual green hair, and she had a pair of glasses on her head, she was clearly on her own. _'Perfect'_ Lily made her way to the green haired girl.

"Hey there." Lily greeted the girl

"Oh errm hi." The other girl answered nervously

"I hope you don't mind, but could I get you a drink?" The blonde offered

"Oh well, I don't really drink." The girl respond

"Come on, one drink won't kill you." Lily placed her hand on the girls shoulder

"Guess not. Ok then" The green haired girl accepted

"That's the spirit " Lily smiled "Say what's your name sweetie?"

"It's Gumi, Megpoid Gumi" the girl told

"Nice to meet, they call me Lily." Lilly Walked with Gumi to the bar "You know. Out of everyone here I have to say you're the only good looking person in this whole place."

"Well, thank you." Gumi looked away from the blonde

"I hope you don't mind me leaning on you slightly, I feel a little dizzy and I think I might need something to hold onto."Lily moved closer to the girl placing her hand onto her forehead.

"That's fine" Gumi smiled reassuring the blonde and letting the other girl learn on her

_'Like fish in a barrel' _Lily smiled

* * *

Lily awoke stretching her arms into the air before looking to the side of her bed expecting the green haired to be lying there but finding it empty.

_'Huh. She must have left already' _Lily contemplated, most of Lily's one night stands normally ended with her giving the girl a fake number before they left the apartment. '_This girl didn't even stay to try to get my Phone number. She probably had to go somewhere early__'_ Lily rested in her bed until she smelt something weird, _'It almost smells like...pancakes.'_ Whatever it was it smelt delicious. Lily forced her self out of bed to find the source of the delicious smell. '_Strange it smells like it's coming from the kitchen'_

Lily walked into the kitchen to see Gumi wearing an apron and preparing food.

"Oh, good morning!" Gumi greeted Lily stood frozen in her place. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you some pancakes."

_'Why is the girl still here?...and why is she making me breakfast?' _Lily was still frozen still "Ermm don't you have somewhere else to go..like work?"

"I don't work on weekends" The green haired girl told

_'Oh yeah that's right it's Saturday isn't it.' _Lily sat down

"Here" Gumi offered one of the pancakes.

Lily looked at the girl before she took the pancake and tasting it.

"So? What do you think?" Gumi placed a finger on her chin "Are they good?"

"Good? They're absolutely delicious!" Lily exclaimed quickly finishing the content on her plate. "Another batch please!" Lily gave the plate to the green haired "Oh and could you get the syrup I think there's some in fridge."

"Ok" Gumi replied searching the fridge

_'Wait what am I doing? I should be getting this girl out of my place not getting her to make me breakfast!' _Lily thought. "Hey Gumi I should probal-"

"By the way I want to thank you for last night." Gumi grasped both of Lily's hands "You were so amazing and I'm so glad it was my first."

"Hey don't mentio..wait what!?" Lily was left shocked _'I was this girls first?!'_

Lucky for lily the conversation was interrupted by the doorbell

"I'll get it" Lily left quickly for her front door. She opened it to see Luka at the door.

"Good morning Lil-" before Luka could answer Lily pulled the girl into her apartment

"Thank god you're here Luka!" Lily panicked "I'm in a bit of trouble

"What's going on Lily?" Luka asked

"Well you see I picked up this girl last night at that club we were at last night." Lily told

"Yes?" Luka was confused

"Well as it turned out she was sort of...a virgin." Lily explained

"So...what's the problem?" The pink haired girl questioned

"Weren't you listening? she was a Virgin!" Lily paced back and forth

"I still don't follow Lily." Luka raised her eyebrow

"Well Luka it's not like she was just some random girl. I was her first!" Lily was close to shouting "She's gonna think I'm serious about her. Could you perhaps go in there and speak with her maybe?"

Luka sighed placing her hand on her face

"Who is it Lily?" Gumi entred the room

"Oh err.. this is Luka...my Girlfriend!" Lily lied

"No, I am not." Luka explained

"Come on Lily help me out here." Lily whispered before Luka glared at Lily

"Don't worry Lily was just joking I already have girlfriend called Miku." Luka smiled at the green haired

_'Luka you Tratior'_ Lily was close to cying

"Wait Miku? As in Hatsune Miku?" Gumi asked

"You know her?" Luka asked surprised

"Yes she's a friend of mine" Gumi replied

"Are you cooking food right now?" Luka sniffed

"Yeah would you like some?" Gumi offered

"Yes please." Luka walked towards the kitchen. "I like your Girlfriend Lily!"

Lily Just lay on the floor feeling defeated


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're Miku's girlfriend" Gumi placed the Pancakes in Luka's place "I knew she was called Luka, but I just thought that it was a coincidence that your name was the same."

"So are you a good friend of Miku?" Luka asked

"Oh yeah, She's my roommate." Gumi responded "Hasn't she mentioned me before?"

"She might have, I never actually asked what your name is" Luka questioned

"It's Gumi" The green haired girl smiled

"Hmm...Gumi… oh yes, now you mention it she has spoken about you before." Luka remembered "I believe you are the girl that has a fondness for carrots"

"Yeah that's me" Gumi spoke proudly

"Does Miku ever talk about me?" Luka started on the plate of food

"All the time." Gumi exclaimed "The way she talks about you, you must be the perfect girlfriend"

"Well, nobody's perfect" Luka laughed softly

"I just hope me and Lily we'll be able have a relationship like you and Miku do." Gumi daydreamed

"Ermm...Don't get your hopes" Luka warned "Lily isn't all she seems"

Just at that moment Lily entered the room

"The Pancakes are there if you want anymore" Gumi pointed to the food on the table.

"Thanks" Lily mumbled sitting down

"These are very good Gumi" Luka complimented "Where did you learn to cook like this, may I ask?"

"I did cooking back in college, so I tend to cook regularly" Gumi explained. "A lot of it tends to be Carrot based foods though. Pancakes are one of the exceptions"

"I know what you mean it. It seems whenever Miku cooks she always ends up using too many leeks" Luka told.

"I can imagine" Gumi laughed

Lily just groaned and scoffed the pancake in front of her in one go

"You shouldn't eat that fast Lily, you'll get indigestion" Luka Instructed

"Bite me Luka" Lily growled at the Pinkette.

"Hey Lily" Gumi began "I was wondering if—"

"Oh sorry" Lily Interrupted the girl "But I'm busy today"

"Oh ok." Gumi rubbed her neck nervously "I was actually going to ask if I could have your phone number. I'd love to meet up with you again!"

"Ermm…Sure. Here I'll write it down" Lily took a pen and piece of paper and wrote the first number that came to her head "Call me sometime"

"Thanks" Gumi smiled "I would love to stay but I have to go now. My roommate will be wondering where I am"

"Really?" Lily exclaimed "Oh what a shame" Lily began showing the green haired girl to the door.

"Well goodbye!" Gumi spoke before she left the apartment

"Thank god" Lily Sighed "I thought she'd never leave"

Lily turned to see Luka glaring at the Blonde

"What?" Lily asked

"You shouldn't have done that Lily" Luka spoke

"Yeah well what are you goanna do" Lily jumped onto her couch and turned the TV on

"Couldn't you have at least given her your real phone number?" Luka asked

"But if I did that then I'd have to answer her calls" Lily flicked through the channels. "Trust me it's better this way. Hey speaking of which, you wanna hit the clubs again tonight?"

"No thanks. Get Meiko to go with you instead" Luka told

"Fine be like that" Lily stuck out her tongue "Hey, why did you come round anyway"

"I came to give you this back" Luka handed Lily her phone "You left it at mine before we went to that club last night

"So that's where it went!" Lily sat up and took the phone from the girl

"I'm not staying myself I have to get home" Luka explained

"Well see ya Lulu" Lily leaned comfortably on her sofa watching the Pinkette leave.

* * *

Luka pushed open the cafe door stepping from the cold weather into the warm presence of the cafe searching around the tables.

"Hey Luka!"

The pink haired turned her head to see the teal haired girl she was searching for.

"Oh Miku, there you are" Luka sat down at the teal haired girl's table "How are you?"

"Good" Miku was smiling a little suspiciously

"Miku, what is it?" Luka raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend

"What are talking about?" Miku rubbed the back of her neck

"The way you're smiling you obvious want to tell me something" Luka continued to stare at the younger girl

"It's just I found out that my roommate slept with Lily" Miku laughed "She's acting like she's some goddess or something. Can you imagine? Lily, the perfect girlfriend?"

"I know, I met Gumi the other day at Lily's place" Luka explained

"You met her?" Miku questioned

"Yes" Luka answered "She certainly has high hopes for herself and Lily."

"So how did it end then?" Miku asked

"The same way all Lily's one night stands end, she gave the Gumi a fake a number and tried to get the girl out of her apartment as quickly as she could." Luka sighed "I feel bad for her in a way, Lily can be quite selfish"

Miku looked at her girlfriend and rubbed her finger across her chin in thought

"Hey. I have an idea" The tealette raised her hand to get the other woman's attention "You said Lily gave Gumi a fake number right?"

"Y..yes" Luka confirmed

"Why don't we switch the numbers so Gumi has Lily's real phone number" Miku Suggested "You have Lily's mobile number don't you?"

"Of course" Luka pulled out her phone before Miku snatched the phone from the Pinkette

"I don't think this will work Miku" Luka told the younger girl "Lily might just ignore her calls"

"Don't worry" Miku smiled "I wont let Gumi down!"

Luka justed sighed watching the girl copy the number into her own mobile.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku leaned back on the sofa and staring the TV situated in front of her. It was just another one of those action packed animes with way too many guns and lots of girls in reveling clothing. Miku though wasn't paying attention to the show it's self she her eyes where too involved in watching her green haired roommate stare at her Mobile phone.

"You should just call her." Miku told the girl

"You don't think it's too soon?" Gumi rubbed her fingers along the phone frame.

"Of course not. It's been what? 4..5 days?" Miku explained

"I just don't want it to seem like I'm desperate"

Miku found it hard to not chuckle at her friend. Gumi had almost no experience when it came to relationships or dating, and choosing a person like Lily didn't help either.

Miku had always heard various rumors about Lily. From what she had made out, the Blonde was this silver tonged devil who broke just about every girls heart she showed interest in. She even knew some that referred to the Woman as Lily-Oni*. Shr did eventually she met the Infamous Blonde though Luka but from her experience of Lily it seemed she was just an Immature woman who was afraid of commitment.

Miku Looked back at her roommate who was nervously searching through her list of contacts. The teal had made sure to switch the numbers in Gumi's contacts when she wasn't paying attention so that she had the proper number.

Gumi eventually built up the courage to call the number. Until she hung up immediately.

Miku just placed her hand over face after watching the Green haired girl chicken out.

"Gumi how exactly are you going to get Lily to go out with you if you can't even call her?" Miku questioned

Gumi just rubbed her neck nervously.

"If you can't call Lily, then why don't you just text her?" Miku proposed

"I wouldn't know what to text" Gumi admitted

"Here, I tell you want to type." The Tealette instructed

* * *

Lily scanned the bar. No one interested the Blonde. She hadn't gotten laid since she was with that green haired girl and Lily feared it was affecting her.

"Hey Lily" The blonde looked up to see her friend Meiko

"Hi Mei-chan" Lily gave a weak greeting to her brunette friend

"I almost didn't notice you without a girl around your arm" Meiko grinned at the blonde

"I would have if one" Lily pressed her fist against the side of her face.

"Why? What happened?" Meiko wondered

"Well you see, I was chatting this girl up earlier" Lily explained "I was using my usual charm on this cute chick at the bar and it was going pretty well. That was...until her boyfriend turned up, and he didn't exactly appreciate me trying to chatting up his girl friend."

"Ouch" Meiko exclaimed taking a drink from her own glass

"Yeah..." Lily sighed "It's not that she had a boyfriend that annoyed me, that's never stopped me before. But it was that this guy made me out to be this raging lesbian that was trying to steal his girlfriend!"

"But you were trying to steal his girlfriend" Meiko gave the other woman an unimpressed stare

"Yeah, but he didn't have to say it out loud" Lily pressed her fingers against her the side of her forehead.

"Maybe you should try to be a little more careful about what girls you pick Lily" Meiko leaned back "You ever thought about simply getting yourself a girlfriend?"

"God. You sound just like Luka-chan" Lily leaned her head upwards towards the ceiling "It's girlfriend this and settle down that. Can't I just be the Lily-chan you know and love?"

"Have you even had a girlfriend before? and I mean a proper girlfriend." Meiko questioned "Not just one of your one night stands?"

Lily began to think unable to come up with an answer. Meiko smiled smugly find her answer the question.

"We can't be all be like you and Kato" Lily protested

"Kaito" Meiko corrected

"Whatever" Lily waved the brunette off.

Lily paused once she felt her Phone vibrate. Lily continued to pull out the phone and look at the the screen to see she had a new text.

It was probably Luka telling her something "Important"

_Hey Lily I really enjoyed the time we spent together. I was wondering you want to meet up again some time soon? Call me anytime!_

_From Gumi_

_'Gumi? Who is Gu-'_ froze in horror realizing who the girl was

"Lily...LILY!" Meiko snapped the blonde back into reality "I was just going to get another drink do you want anything?"

"No i'm alright Mei-chan!" Lily nervously attempted to hide the cell phone from the view of the other woman

Meiko spotted the blonde trying to hide her phone

"Why are you hiding your phone from me Lily?" Meiko questioned

"What are you talking about?" Lily hid the the phone behind her back

"Don't play dumb with me Lily. What is it?" Meiko reached out for the phone leaded Lily to try to push the other woman off

_'Dammit Meiko why are you so heavy!?' _Lily attempted to wrestle with brunette but found herself slowly losing the battle before Meiko pried the phone from Lily's hand.

"Meiko give it back" The blonde tried to stop Meiko but was held back by the other woman

"Who is this Gumi? And why does she have your number?" Meiko smiled "Is there something your not telling me Lily?"

"What no! She not my girlfriend or anything like that, she just one of my one night stands." Lily attempted to explain "I don't know how she got my real number!"

Meiko thought for a moment and gave an evil smile

"She seems very interested in you" Meiko asked "You're not doing anything Friday right?"

"Not really, but I don't see what that has to-" Lily realized what Meiko was planning "You wouldn't Mei-chan!"

Lily frantically tried to stop the brunette but to no avail, the girl was just to strong for her. Meiko finished typing pressing the send button and tossing it back to Lily who gave Meiko a death stare

"You should be thanking me Lily. I got you a date for Friday night" Meiko told before she left Lily to moan in peace

_'Why always me!'_

* * *

Gumi's eyes were piratically glued to her phone almost refusing to take it off the device

"Staring at it won't make her respond any faster Gumi-chan" Miku informed the girl

"But what if she doesn't text back?" Gumi questioned before her phone vibrated. The green haired girl smiled, obviously Lily had texted back

Miku was pretty much sure that the blonde wouldn't text back so was shocked.

* * *

**A/N**

Well It seems that Lily has been forced into a date with Gumi this will certainly be an interesting date. Speaking of Lily and Gumi I was searching the other day trying to find any good Lily/Gumi duets and I found a one called "Over the time dance" (or オーバーザタイムダンス as its Japanese translation) It's really good!

**Oni* - A Japanese word for a Demon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that Lily asked you out for a date?!" Miku stared in dismay at the Green haired girl in front of her. _'This was a joke right? Surely Lily was setting her up'_

"I'm certain" Gumi smiled in return "It says so"

Miku stared at the phone screen that Gumi showed the teal haired girl.

"I guess she did" Miku looked at the text_ 'But...It just doesn't add up. Why would Lily change her mind like that?'_

Miku thought for a second watching the green haired girl who at the moment was quite happy. Miku pulled out her own phone deciding to text a certain pink haired woman.

* * *

Lily concentrated her eyes on the screen in front gripping the controller to the console in front of her quickly taking out any enemies that were in front of the blonde's view.

"Suck it alien!" Lily yelled killing yet another one of the NPCs in the game. The blonde way in an annoyed mood and the virtual characters received the full blow of the girl's rage. Finally reaching one of the boss levels woman was interrupted up the door.

Luka sighed. it was hard to believe that she was doing this. Miku had asked Luka to find out what Lily was "planning". Granted it she had also found it weird that Lily had actually asked Gumi on a date. But it seemed a bit far as to purposely interrupt the girl just to found out why she did it.

"Oh, Luka-chan" Lily opened the door seeing the pinkette at the door "What is it? I'm very busy ya know"

"I was just wondering if I could to hang out with you" Luka pondered

"Sure I guess." Lily scratched the side of her cheek"Mi Casa, yo Casa"

Lily turned lying on her couch and reaching for her controller

"You're just in time. I've just reached the boss level." Luka told unpausing her game.

"I see" Luka closing the door to watch her friend fight the colossal monster on the screen. '_The things I do for that teal girl.'_

"Hey Lily. I didn't happen to eat lunch yet. You don't happen to have any tuna do you?" Luka questioned

"Not really" Lily moved her thumbs rapidly trying to avoid the monster on the screen. "If you want something from the fridge though help yourself"

Luka scanned through the blonde's fridge checking for anything of interest. It figured that Lily's fridge would be filled with junk food finding not one healthy thing inside. Noticed a pudding pot the pink haired girl took the container opening the top of the pot. Before leaving to see her blonde friend who grew increasingly angry her constant failure to beat the boss level.

"Fuck off!" Lily cursed chucking her controller at the TV almost breaking the screen "Everything I try doesn't kill that asshole!"

"Are you ok Lily?" Luka offered the pudding pot to the girl who cleared needed it more.

"Not really" Lily took the pot and scoffing it down. "It's all Mei-chan's fault"

"Meiko?" Luka rested her elbows on the couch to get a better view of the blonde's face. "What did she do?"

"She set me up for a date with that Gumi girl for Friday" Lily lay back on the sofa resting her eyes.

Luka finally realized exactly how Gumi got the text from Lily.

"Are you going to go?" Luka questioned

"Of course not" Lily admitted shamelessly "Lu-Lu my so called "dates" consist of two things; meeting a girl and then trying to get her back to my place."

"You should at least give her a chance" Luka folded her arms "Weren't there at least some things you liked about her?"

"Well...she does make delicious pancakes" The blonde tapped her chin "And for her first time she really knew what she was doing if you know what I mea-"

"I get it" The pinkette placed her up to interrupt the girl

"Still. That's not enough to get a date with Lily-chan" The blonde declared "I'm just not ready to settle down yet."

* * *

"So it was Meiko-chan who sent the text?" Miku looked at her girlfriend "I guess that makes a lot of sense actually. Did Lily at least say she would go on the date?"

Luka just shook her head at the teal haired girl

"I figured that would happen" Miku hung her head feeling like she had let her friend down

"It's not your fault Miku" Luka placed her hand onto Miku's shoulder

"Hey Miku, Luka. What's going on?" Meiko entred the room noticing Miku's saderned look

"You shouldn't have sent that text Meiko." Luka turn to the brunette

"What tex- oh you mean the one I sent on Lily's phone yeah that was pretty funny" Meiko couldn't help but smirk about the whole incident

"Yeah but now Gumi believes that Lily really want to go out with her" Miku sighed "Maybe I should just tell her the truth"

"Hmm..." Meiko began to think before coming up with a solution "You tell Gumi that Lily will be there, I will make that blonde girl go even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming"


End file.
